


Dump stats and why they're bad for you : Wisdom Edition

by Talindra



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Feels, Gay Sex, Humor, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talindra/pseuds/Talindra
Summary: Shal, Shimmer and Tressa are just normal adventurers doing adventurer things. A deadly wound slightly alters their party dynamic.A party with maybe 24 wisdom score total, 18 of which are taken up by the cleric might have some internal communication issues.
Relationships: Original Elf / Original Human
Kudos: 7





	Dump stats and why they're bad for you : Wisdom Edition

I

“Shimmer, watch out !”

The elf ducked reflexively, dodging the arrow by a hair’s breadth, then turned his attention to its origin. One of the lizardfolk was apparently not too bad with a bow. Swiftly pivoting, Shimmer raised his own bow in front of him. The scaled one was already nocking a second arrow and preparing his shot. There was no need to rush. Better one well-loosed arrow than three haphazard ones. Settling his breathing into a steady rhythm, he nocked, took aim, and loosed.

“Nice one, ears !”

I hated this nickname. Mainly because it was the name basically every human gave to every elf. Shal was still doing his thing, holding two of them off. Between the plate armor and enchanted shield, it was going to be difficult for them to sneak a hit in. He probably did not need help. Our other companion was slightly less fortunate. Wrapped in colorful, light robes, Tressa was deeply focused on a prayer, a shining circle keeping one of the aggressors back, unable to progress or harm through it. Much to the monster’s annoyance. He’d always been surprised at how much stock the faithful of Desna put in her. He took advantage of the distraction to snag the beast between the shoulderblades. Tressa nodded at me in thanks, catching her breath. 

“If it’s not too much bloody trouble, could i get some help over here?”

Oh. Shal. Turning back around, i saw him back to a tree, on the defensive with the filthy little lizards swarming him. I caught a glimpse of red on one of their blades. My heart ticked up a few paces as i raced towards him, nocking another arrow as i went. He was mostly hiding behind his shield now, not even really swinging back. I tried to quiet down my rapidly rising worry, as it might make me shake. I notched, and drew. Gestures i had practiced and exercised decades upon decades. I was very unhappy to notice that my left hand was imperceptibly trembling. My breathing had locked with worry. Still, i loosed. And missed. The arrow flew past the trio, hitting nothing but air. My heart sank, and i fumbled to notch again. 

Hissing, the two lizardfolk turned their attention to me. Apparently, missing a shot was all I needed to get their attention. In a strange vocalization, half-scream half-hiss, they raised their blades and rushed towards me. I let go of my bow and drew my blade, braced and ready to defend myself. As the first one reached me, a spinning starknife flew past my side and lodged itself in the left lizardfolk, who looked slightly more surprised than i was as it fell back. The last one standing looked around, noticed it was alone, and took to its legs, running away. I sheathed my blade, picked my bow up from the ground and aimed. I was half-expecting Shal to stop me at this point, invoking some kind of knightly rule. The command not coming, i let loose. The twang of the string, the hiss of the arrow, and finally the loud thud of a body collapsing were all, in this particular instance, very satisfying to hear. 

“Great Song, i’ll always be surprised at how accurate you are with a bow, Shimmer.” said Tressa, walking past me. She bent, picking her weapon back up. “I’m going to go patch Sir-Stabbed-Alot up.” 

I nodded. Stabbed a lot ? Really ? Was it bad ? He had taken his helmet off and was lying collapsed against his tree. The dirt around him seemed slightly too red, even for this autumn. I hurried alongside them. Tressa was kneeling next to him, her hands haloed in divine light. The fact that he had not made a wisecrack or boast yet bothered me more than the blood. I gulped.    
  
“Shal ? Are you alright?” I asked. He slowly turned his head towards me, and took in a breath to answer. Tressa cut us off abruptly.   
“Took a blade to the armor’s seam near the ribs, shut up, stay put.”

She never spoke like that.

He nodded, and closed his mouth, eyes fixed on me. His chestnut, shoulder length hair rugged, sticky with sweat and blood, covered part of his face. He looked haggard, his hazel eyes still not leaving mine. I should say something. Something reassuring. The words caught in my throat. I just stood there while Tressa worked. 

He emitted a whimper of pain when she probed one of his sides. A sound i never thought i would ever hear from him. It drew me to anguish. 

A minute passed. Then a second. It seemed like an eternity.    
  
Eventually, Tressa spoke again. “The blade missed your vitals. You’ll live.” She spoke a few words of power and pressed her hands to the knight’s side. The nimbus of light brightened until it grew nearly blinding, then receded. 

Shal let out a sigh of deep relief, then sank back down. I turned to our cleric with an inquisitive look. 

“He’ll be okay. Probably going to sleep like a brick for a day or so though.” she said as she got back up. 

Smoothing her dress, she got back up and unclasped her canteen from her belt. She took a few swings of water, her eyes strangely fixated on mine. I raised an eyebrow. She glanced towards Shal and back to me. I followed her glance, expecting something to see. Shal was nodding off to sleep, back still to the stump. I turned back to her, not understanding. 

She rolled her eyes and turned away. “Could you clear the area and make camp ? I don’t want vultures, and we can’t really move him.” 

“Alright.” 

Now, that i could do. I wasn’t really the best at cheering up the wounded or at understanding hidden messages, but when it came to setting up camp, finding nourishment or hiding us, i was one of the best in the realm. First priority was burying our fallen foes. I grabbed a shovel and went to work, washing off the blood with a pot of water fetched from the nearby river. I went to work digging a hole, which, thankfully, did not take more than half an hour, due to the muddy earth. I dumped the bodies in there, and covered them back up. That would do for scavengers. Now to set up camp.

As i worked, i threw glances towards Shal. He seemed to be gradually doing better. Sometimes, i’d catch his eyes on me, with maybe a hint of … distaste ? Strange. Finally done, our two tents were setup, the fire lit, and Tressa had set a trap for maybe an unfortunate rabbit. I sat down next to the fire and tended to food. A flutter of cloth next to me pulled me out of my focus. Our cleric had just taken a seat next to me. 

“You should probably go see him, Shimmer.”

I looked up to her, “Why ? I need to tend to the fire.” 

She let out an exasperated sigh before replying, “Could you trust me that it’s important and go already ? I can stoke your bloody fire.”

I had apparently missed something. I nodded contritely, and so i went. 

Shal was still propped up against the same tree. Tressa had removed his armor and bandaged the flesh that was still tender, despite the magical healing. He still looked a bit pale, but it looked like fatigue more than anything else at this point.

“Shimmer ?” he said, looking up towards me. 

“Tressa told me i should see you.”

He rolled his eyes, “Of course she did, you definitely weren’t going to give a crap on your own.”

Wait, what ? What had he said ? I opened my mouth to answer, but was cut off.    
“Shimmer, i don’t really get why. Why do you give so little of a crap about us ? Wounds, woes, anything, you just don’t care. I looked at you earlier and you wouldn’t have cared if i lived or died. What are we to you ? Moneybags ? Backup ? Tools ? I thought we at least had some level of friendship…” 

His sentence trailed off. I was left aghast. We WERE friends, and i valued both of them deeply. Where did this come from ? Why ? I had been so worried about him. Emotion welled up inside of me, like a river driven wild by torrential rain, threatening to rage and crush everything in sight.

“I… I …” Words caught in my throat again. Was that really what he thought of me ? What they both thought of me ? Was that how i came across ? I gasped again, my legs felt like jelly. 

“So it’s true then.” Shal started again. “You really don’t …”    
“That is NOT true.” I cut him off, finding my breath. “I care about you, about both of you, deeply, you’re my friends, i could entrust you both with my life, and i  _ do _ ! Every single day !” 

I was yelling. I didn’t care. 

  
“When i came to you on the tree, i thought you were dying ! I couldn’t get a word out. Just an icy grip all over my chest. The same thing when Tressa fell down that rockslide. You both are precious to me like my own eyes, and … and …”    
  


The wild river had crushed over at least my eyes, at this point. Tears welled up in my eyes. My legs gave out. I sat on the floor, stunned. 

  
“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry i made you think that. It’s not true. I care about you.” 

I was drawing a blank again. I wasn’t good with words, and at this particular moment, i was cursing myself to Ketephys and back. 

Silence held between us, then he answered.    
  
“Alright.” 

That… was it ? I stared into his eyes. Apparently it was. I sat there a bit longer, then got up. “Please be well.” 

I walked back to the center of camp. Tressa was still there, humming a tune and raking coals. She gave me a warm smile. 

“So, was i right in insisting ?”

I sat down next to her, then threw my arms around my knees.

“I think he hates me.” 

She let off a giggle, “No offense Shimmer, but you’re a dork. Shal isn’t much better, but at least he sometimes hits the mark. You need to think of how you come across to people, and that’s a good wake-up call.”   
  
I pondered what she’d just said. 

“I’m not the best at expressing myself.”

She nodded, making a little frown, “That’s an understatement the size of the Worldwound, but it’s good that you’re aware of it.”   
  
She moved closer to me and pulled me into a hug. 

“It’ll be fine, Shimmer. Give him time to process it. Rusty over there isn’t much better at feelings than you are. Trust me, he likes you.”

A second herd of tears decided to wander in my eyes. I pulled Tressa to me wordlessly. She patted my back, gently rocking me. 

“It’ll be alright, Shimmer. Go trance and rest.”

  
  
  


II

I came out of my reverie at dawn. Minding the fire, i got breakfast ready. Some travel biscuits, tea, and a few bits of salted hare i had left over. As i did, my mind wandered back to yesterday. A night of trance really did help on that, and, if i was still shaken at what Shal’s reaction would be, i was no longer as distressed.

Time passed. I watched the sun rise, heard the wind howl and waited for my companions to get up and join me to break their fast. Tressa woke up first and did her morning prayer, saluting the sun, arms raised up to the heavens as if waiting for an archon to spirit her away. I stayed quiet as she communed, the familiar sight of her asking her goddess for miracles inspiriting me. 

Once done, she joined me, sniffing around the campfire. “Morning Shimmer ! That smells wonderful.”

I smiled. I hoped it was, it was my own herb mix. “Help yourself as you please. There’s tea as well.”    
  
And so she did. After a minute or so, i was shifting uncomfortably on the fallen trunk i had chosen for a seat. I was mustering the will to speak when, once again, our light and salvation read my mind.

“Shal is still asleep, he probably will join us by midday. My magic is potent, but the body still needs time to cope. Probably the mind as well, after your little chat yesterday.” 

How  _ did _ she keep doing that ? It wasn’t any magic i was aware of. I was beginning to think what she’d said the day before had some truth to it.    
  


“Hm. Well, we probably won’t be moving too much today. Maybe get a slightly better camping spot, closer to the river and go back to resting for the day ? I’ll go hunt us something.”    
  
I started to get up when she waggled her finger at me, along with a clacking of the tongue, “Oh no no, you’re staying here and keeping watch, i’ll go find food.” She said, finishing her tea and getting up. “If the glowering gallant wakes up and sees you nowhere to be found after your chat, how do you think he’ll react ?” 

I paused. “Like i went to ensure he’s safe and fed ?” 

She laughed. “No see, that’d be the sensible reaction. He’ll be upset, so i’m going instead. See you later ! And yes, i will stay out of trouble. Do try the same.” 

  
She pecked a kiss on my forehead and left me, once again, dumbfounded. This was becoming a trend. 

I kept busy by sharpening my weapons, oiling my bowstrings and fletching a few arrows. Shal did not move until midday, like Tressa had said. When he did, he emerged from his tent with the largest yawn i’d ever seen. He rubbed his eyes and walked towards the campfire, still in his undershirt. 

I waved at him. “Good morning. Are you better ?”

He looked a bit surprised to see me. “Oh, yes. I slept like a babe. Thank Tressa and her goddess.” 

He sat down next to me. “Is there something to eat ? I’m starving.” I nodded and got the rest of the hare from my pack. He thanked me and devoured it like a starving werewolf. Albeit slightly more gracefully. 

“It’s excellent, thanks, Shimmer,” he said, once done. “Say, where’s Tressa ?”

“She went to forage for the day while i kept watch. We’ll move camp closer to the river when she comes back.” 

He nodded and took a swig of water from his canteen, before continuing, “Can’t say i disagree. I’m a lot better but taking it easy for the day sounds heavenly.”

I turned towards him, “I’m glad you’re fine. Truly.” 

He looked to me, face expressionless. “Thanks.” 

  
  


I got up and went back to fletching arrows. There were a few activities that always had the gift of quieting my worries. Fletching was one of those. Making little clockwork toys was another, but i couldn’t exactly do that in the wild. Although i could probably carve a wooden shell for later. Once satisfied with both the state of my arrows and of my mind, i got up and decided to give them a try. I got up to fifty paces from another fallen trunk, and got my bow. I fell into the steady breathing rhythm and started to practice. Nock, draw, loose. Walk backwards, nock draw loose… 

After a few minutes, Shal came to watch.

“Nice shot ! I wish i were that accurate with a bow.” he said, after i hit a particularly faraway shot. 

“It’s just practice. Like that feint you do that i still can’t replicate.” I said, wiping sweat off my brow. “Would you want to learn ?” i added. 

“Absolutely. So i can pull my weight hunting from time to time.” 

“Alright. Well, get your bow, i’ll try and show you a thing or two.”

“Aye.”

He walked back to his tent. Well. I owed Tressa a drink. Or several. He didn’t seem to hate me, and she was right. I went to get my arrows and wrote a few marks in chalk on the tree trunk, waiting for him to come back. 

My knightly friend came out of his tent a little while after, having strung his bow and apparently freshened up a tiny bit. I gestured him towards me and asked him to start shooting the stumps, and that i’d try to help. 

He nodded and got to it. A few minutes later, i walked up to him.   
“You have two main problems i can see. First, you draw your arrow back inconsistently. Try to pull it to the corner of your mouth every time. That way your shots will be less random.” I gestured towards the stump. “Shoot another one.” 

“Didn’t you say i had two problems ?” he asked.  
“I’m getting to the second.” 

He groaned approval and nocked another arrow as i got behind him. I waited for him to draw the bow before interrupting.“Hold it there.” He let out another groan, this time of exertion.

“It’s heavy, Shimmer.” 

I put a hand on his upper back. “Squeeze your shoulderblades together. It should be easier.”

He gave it a try, then answered. “Yeah, a bit. Still heavy.”

“You can let go. You are pulling with your arms, not your back. It stresses you and is probably what makes you miss.” I put my hands on each side of his spine. “Pay attention to my hands as you draw. Your back should work, not your arms. When you feel the muscles i’m touching tense up, you’re good.”

  
My explanation finished, i waited for him to shoot again. He slowly pulled the arrow back, looking for the correct way, until i eventually sensed his back ripple under my hands. He really was quite toned.  
“Alright, you got it. One more thing.” I gently grasped his waist, and nudged him to turn sideways. “You face your target too much, turn around.” He obliged me, and then resumed his shot. He was hitting the stump, but would need practice, as with all things. “See ? That’s already better. The rest is practice.” i added, stepping back and letting go.

“Yeah i bet.”. 

“Is something the matter ?” i asked, fearful of another mistake on my part.   
“Oh no,not at all. I mean…” He raised his left arm, exposing its side to me. A magnificent bruise was splattered all over it. He made a face. “Ow.” 

I couldn’t help but let out laugh. This was Shal in a nutshell. “Why didn’t you tell me you hurt yourself, you… anvil-head !” 

He shrugged, embarrassed, shifting from side to side.

“I didn’t want to disrupt your lesson.”

“Maybe i care about my  _ wounded  _ friend losing even more blood, Shal ! Come with me !” 

  
  


I grabbed his hand and led him towards the camp. I had poultices for this. I very rarely got string slap anymore, but it still happened, very occasionally. While it was more of an annoyance than anything else, nobody liked it.    
“Shouldn’t we go get the arrows first ?” he asked meekly, in a quite out-of-character manner for him. 

Ordinarily yes, but nearly losing one’s friend the day before tended to realign your priorities. I could lose a few arrows to rain without issue. Right now, my biggest priority was for his pain to go away.

“They can wait.” 

I sat him next to the fire and fetched my pack, getting a small pouch of herbs, which i mixed into a poultice. “Hand me your arm.” i said, sitting cross-legged next to him. I rested his elbow on my leg, then applied the medicine. As i did, i was hit again by the fact he had almost died, less than a day before. Sadness came over me.

“Shal?” 

“Mhh?” 

“I’m so sorry i didn’t notice you were in danger. My world would shatter if something happened to you. Please be well.”    
The words had just come out, more or less uninvited. It’s only when i felt something wet hit my arm that I realized I was crying again.

Shal took the arm that was holding the remedy, prompting me to look up.

“Shimmer…” 

He put a hand to my shoulder, softly squeezing it, a gentle, warm gesture, and leaned in towards me. Suddenly aware of my own heart thumping in my chest, i froze. His hand moved up to the side of my head, brushing against my ear, and Shal kissed me. It was sudden. I felt his rough, scarred lips on my own, stunned, as his warm hand caressed my cheek. My heart felt like it was about to give out. After the longest four seconds of my life, he pulled back, an emotion i never knew was there shining like the brightest star in his eyes.

His face still so close to mine, he whispered :   
“No ?”

I put my hand over his.  
“Yes.”

He leaned back in. This time, i was ready. I felt his lips locking with mine once more. I pressed into the kiss, parting my lips as i felt his tongue brush against me. He kissed me deeply, probing and exploring me softly. I intertwined my tongue with his, my breathing short as i wrapped my hand around his head, pulling him closer. He caressed down my neck, a hand flat on my chest. As we broke the kiss for a second, i was trembling. I was suddenly very aware of a tightness in my pants. I craved for more of his touch, and didn’t care about anything else. Shal wasn’t much better, his cheeks flushed, a lost expression on his face. Staring into his eyes, my lips extended in a smile. His eyes were telling me everything i possibly needed to know. I pulled him towards me, the poultice making a wet sound as it fell to the ground. My companion half fell on top of me, pressing against me in the warmest of embraces as he seemed to get into a frenzy. Kissing me again, this time not the gentle introduction from before, he kissed me like a man possessed, his tongue invading me as i felt his weight on me, his warmth, and his long hardness through his pants. I was addled with lust, my own length twitching against his as he kept his assault up. I moaned again, unable to control my lust, and traced a hand over his back downwards slowly, cupping his rear. He let out a sigh and broke the kiss. Panting, i crept up my right hand in the front, brushing against his cock, gently grasping at it through the fabric. Distracted, i almost didn’t realize Shal was pulling my own pants, and i felt cold when the chilly winds of the heights grazed my exposed sex. I quickly removed and threw away my shirt, leaving me bare from the knees up. Before i could much think about what to do, i felt his strong,warm hands wrap around my length, gently stroking me. I gasped. 

“Shal… “ 

He leaned in closer, his hand still at work pleasuring me. 

“You’ve been caring for me all day, now i’m going to care for you.” He said, in his usual stubborn, arguing voice. 

I tried thinking of an answer as he got closer, the sweet pressure of his hand around me making it difficult. I was caught between wanting to be held and wanting release, thrusting my hips into his hand. I perked up, expecting a kiss, when Shal instead pecked down my chest, trailing kisses downwards, as if drawing an exquisite sensory treasure map. He eventually stopped above my hardness, and paused his ministrations to my dismay. He looked me in the eye, love dancing within them, and lowered his lips on my shaft. I felt like orgasming there and then, unable to hold a cry as i felt him kiss my tip, then bob down, suckling onto me. 

The feeling was out of this world, and the very situation felt unreal. I felt his hands wander on my thighs, a tender caress to go with the ruthlessness of his assault. I tensed up and moaned once again, the sweetness of his tongue coaxing droplets from me as ran it around my length. I reached down for Shal’s head, wanting to hold him against me. He popped me out of his mouth, hand still tight around me, fingers pressing against my base. He raised his free hand to my belly, continuation of his earlier touch. I took it in mine and squeezed, not letting go for the world. He smiled at me. A genuine, happy smile. His strokes resumed, slow and purposeful, teasing my tip with his thumb. I started trembling against him, the agonizing approach of a slow orgasm that made itself wait.

“Just come whenever you want to…” he said softly, before going back down on me. The embrace of his mouth felt like returning to a warm cradle in winter. I gasped in, submerged by the sensation as i felt his sucking resume. From slow strokes to a fast, wild bobbing, tongue dancing upon my shaft as a pianist’s fingers during a symphony, clearly intending to get me soaring off. I felt my orgasm build, an inexorable climb towards my high, nearly in range, that would finally grant me sweet release. I couldn’t stop myself from giving a few, spasmodic thrusts into his mouth before i finally let out a cry as the overwhelming tide washed over me, taking with it every bit of restraint i had. I grabbed onto his back with my legs as i came, seed rushing down my agonized length, erupting into Shal’s waiting maw, spurt after spurt of my orgasm rocking me, unceremoniously swallowed as he kept working me like a man possessed. My legs and body a quivering mess, the feeling finally receded, the pleasure turning to agony.   
“Stop ! Enough !” i managed to say, head thrown back and back arched, my now-brutalized member raw. 

Shal let me go, and climbed up on top of me, I embraced his larger frame, wanting nothing more than stay here for hours upon end. He returned it, squeezing me against him in a delightful few seconds. I was in bliss. If the orgasm had softened me, the love I could feel in that hold turned me to jelly. He was, however, shaking quite a bit, his lusts probably a consuming, raging fire.   
“By Calistria, i don’t think i’ve ever had that strong a climax before…” I perked up, and kissed him, massaging his erection. I wanted him to feel the same. “Shal… Would you like to have me ?” I said, brushing against his face again. 

His only answer was to squeeze me even tighter. I smiled. That would do. My high receding, i became acutely aware of a hard branch poking into my back. The floor next to the campfire was less than ideal for intimacy. As his hand sneaked to my rear, i stopped him.   
“Let’s go to my tent first.”

In a daze, he nodded, getting up. I held out a hand, and he pulled me to my feet. I pressed myself against him, and nudged him towards the opening. I barely made it inside before Shal pulled me to the ground, fiercely kissing me again and removing his pants, revealing his manhood. He was twitching with need up to even his arms. Feeling him so lost to me made me feel warmer than anything else today. I lay to my side in front of him, gently grasping his right hand in mine, pressing my rear to his length as i grabbed a small flask of scented oil i normally used for cleaning my hair, and gently coated his member with it. He held me tighter as i did, still wordless.  
“Make love to me, Shal.” I said, with a gentle smile he couldn’t see.   
  


The pressure within my flesh grew insistent, his hardness demanding aperture. He rested his face on my neck, staying at my entrance, not quite pushing in.  
“Shimmer?” he whispered.

“Yes ?”

“I love you.” 

My heart soared once again. My mind could not process such elated joy. I wanted nothing more than for him to enter me, joining us in body. Resting my head against his, i answered.  
“Shal? Call me Lyr’sael.” I whispered. “I love you too.”

Just like that, he pushed himself inside me. I felt his tip pierce my rear, hot and slick. I welcomed him, relaxed, still a bit dazed. He went slowly, very careful not to hurt me, inching himself forward, slowly and surely, like a river rising out of its bed. He buried his face in my neck and let off a sigh of pleasure as he slid his entire length inside me. I yielded with an ease that surprised me. He stood there for a few seconds, giving me time to adjust, his wonderful shaft filling me up so completely. It felt good, somehow like a natural continuation of his embrace. I felt loved, i felt safe. Two feelings that are somewhat scarce in these mountains.

“Go ahead, Shal…” i encouraged him. He did not need more prompting. He began to move, thrusting slowly at first, tenderly making sure i was comfortable. Comfortable was an understatement. Feeling his presence on my back and his face in my neck would have been enough to lull me to trance, only kept from this by the feeling of his length picking up speed, him starting to fuck me properly. He let out another as i squeezed him, pausing his movements for a moments, stunned with the sudden feeling. I took the opportunity to press back, impaling myself upon him and back, squeezing his hand tightly. I wanted to make the man I love feel as good as I did, moments before. His thrusts were starting to awaken me again, and i felt my own sex lazily start to harden once more. Supporting myself on one knee, i pushed against him, taking his entire sex, letting out a small moan as i did so, delighting in hearing his inability to suppress one. Feeling every last one of his shakes, his moans, his twitches made me happy. He regained his composure and started thrusting again. I was starting to get flustered again. I felt my erection pressed against my belly, fully hard once more. Shal’s impaling shaft hitting against my walls, my sweet spot swelling under his thrusts. I started moaning again, letting go of his hand to stroke myself.I felt him expand even more within me as his thrusts grew more erratic, his hot breath still on my neck. He was getting close. I wanted to feel all of him.  
“Get on top of me, i want to feel you come like this …” I managed to blurt out, in between pleasure moans. I felt my knight get above me. I followed carefully, keeping him inside my warm rump. I rested my face on my crossed arms and lifted my hips as he started rutting. His cock seemed even larger like this, sweetly pressing on my spot, Shal sliding almost entirely out before slamming me with every thrust. I lowered my head into my duvet, muffled moans filling the tent with noise as i felt myself getting close to another orgasm. Shal cried out and half-fell on top of me, his warm torso pressed on my back, and lustful groans in my ear, All of him being on top of me was monstrously arousing, and i was on the verge of my second orgasm. More than anything, i wanted to feel his. I wanted him to empty himself in me. I squeezed him tightly, and he hilted himself one last time, finally crying out in orgasm. A free, liberated cry of pleasure and triumph as i felt a river of hot seed rush down my body. It pushed me over the edge, and i muffled my own echoing cry of pleasure in the duvet under me, another, different, profound high washing over me. I felt my own length swell and release, splattering the tent floor. Halfway through my own orgasm, i felt Shal fall on top of me, exhausted. I smiled. Shifting positions just enough to breathe easily, i took a deep breath, and found his hand to my side, grasping it once again. 

Minutes passed with nothing but the feeling of his thumb caressing my hand, wordless message of tenderness. He nuzzled into my neck, and i pressed back against his face. I felt complete. I felt liberated of the burden of expression. Words right now were unnecessary. The caress on his hand, the caressing of his face were talk enough.

Eventually, he slid off to the side, wistfully leaving me, although he kept me in his arms.

“Your name is beautiful.” He said. I never knew Shal had an ear for poetry or the song of names. Like all elves, i had a close name and a chosen name. Chosen for everyone, close for lovers and intimate friends. 

“Thank you.” i let out in a whisper, touched. “I wanted you to have it.” Again, his only answer was embracing me tighter. I got the feeling he wanted me to say something more. “I love you, Shal. I want to be at your side.”

He remained quiet for a few seconds. 

“I’d rather have you at my back, you suck with a blade.”

It was so unexpected i laughed. It was good to see the old Shal come back a bit, as overwhelmed-with-love-Shal was slightly too new. 

“Considering the last twenty minutes, i beg to differ.” i retorted. 

It was his turn to laugh. 

“Damn, since when do  _ you  _ wield sarcasm? I thought this was a Tressa and I thing only !”

“Maybe you two have rubbed off on me a bit after all !” I added, turning around to face him, my grin an echo of his. 

“Is that what elves call it ?” he added with a sly grin.

I shook my head, scandalized. 

“You are the worst.”

He nodded, before reaching forward for a kiss, which i gladly returned. Sitting up, he put his clothes back on. 

“We should go. Tressa will be back soon.” 

Outside the tent, near the fire, said Tressa thought to herself that while waiting a few minutes would have been more chivalrous, sitting there was definitely funnier. Plus, with how long she’d been acting as counselor for her two disasters, she was owed a laugh once in a while. 

“Tressa ? Uh…” started Shal. Behind him, I turned bright red.

“Shal ! What a wonder to see you better !” she said, delighted. 

“Uhm, yes, thanks to you. How long have you …” he said, clearly extremely embarrassed.  
“Long enough, Clank-for-brains, long enough !” she said, failing to contain her laughter, my as-of-now partner turning a similar shade of red.

The afternoon sun over us felt to me like a new dawn, a new chapter in my life. Whatever came next, things would forever be changed. And i could not have been happier about it. 

  
  



End file.
